


One Winter Morning

by atavisticgnome



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Corgis, Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atavisticgnome/pseuds/atavisticgnome
Summary: Felix is jealous of his new puppy, on a winter morning.





	One Winter Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest fanfiction I have ever written. Corgi puppies are my weakness!

Felix and Changbin were boyfriends and it was known to none. They knew each other from childhood as their parents were close to each other. Sleepovers were frequent and they loved spending time with each other. 

Winter was the favorite season of Felix as he loved to stay warm in his blanket and drink something hot. It was two weeks after Christmas when Changbin came over to cuddle. His boyfriend was bored of being alone and needed a companion. In addition to that, he couldn't wait to introduce his new puppy to Changbin. Felix got a five-week-old Pembroke Welsh Corgi as his Christmas gift and he couldn't be happier than this. Felix wanted Changbin's help in naming his new Corgi as he couldn't come up with a cute name. 

When Changbin arrived, he saw a fort made out of pillows and blankets and Felix outside of that fort, watching something on TV. He pecked his cheek and a puppy slowly came out of that dwelling, approaching Changbin. The puppy sniffed Changbin's hand which was on Felix's lap and put his paws on the hand, giving it small licks. He was a curious puppy and kept sniffing all over Changbin's body. Changbin let out a giggle and ruffled the puppy's hair as the puppy continued to sniff and lick him all over. 

Felix just left the bed without a word to make hot chocolate for them. He took his half-empty Nutella jar and did wonders with it. Pouring the final outcome into two mugs and adding marshmallows as the cherry on the top, he rushed upstairs to see Changbin playing with the puppy. Knowing that the puppy would make a mess or cause destruction, Felix decided to call Changbin and leave the puppy alone for some time. In addition, chocolate is dog poison and he would be tempted to eat it. The puppy was tempted to chew anything. He destroyed most of the toys which Felix bought for him which led to the dog getting a constant supply of soft toys. The Corgi was currently gnawing at the blanket which was used to make the fort.

Felix called Changbin's name but Changbin continued to play with the puppy without sparing a glance. After calling three more times, Felix still didn't get any response so he ended up pouting. He stamped his foot to grab Changbin's attention and while doing so, the hot chocolate in the mug spilt on his hand and Felix jumped, yelping in pain, while he dropped the mugs on the floor. Luckily, the mugs were not made out of glass and it didn't break. 

That moment caught Changbin's attention and immediately rushed to aid Felix. He reached out but Felix pulled away and said in a cold tone "Why don't you go back to my puppy? Look, he wants to play with you" gesturing at the puppy who was still gnawing at the blanket and shaking his head, letting out a few growls. 

Changbin was quite surprised at Felix's cold tone. "What happened? Something wrong?" he asked, holding his forearm. Felix pulled away from his grasp. "I'm fine. I'll just get this cleaned up."

Changbin gave a slight chuckle. Was Felix perhaps jealous of his new puppy for Being showered with love and given more attention? He picked up the puppy who was too engrossed with the blanket and rushed towards Felix. "Aw, this cutie is jealous of a small puppy," he said with a giggle. The puppy looked at Felix and started licking and gnawing at his fingers. It didn't hurt as his teeth weren't developed yet. Changbin popped the newly formed small blister in Felix's wrist and Felix left to wash it. While he was gone, Changbin cleaned the mess on the floor and felt a bit bad that the hot chocolate had undergone a wastage. He was making some hot chocolate when he felt hands slipping around his waist followed by a murmur of apology. The puppy ran around the kitchen playfully, looking for things to bite on. 

After the hot chocolate was done, Changbin carried the two mugs while Felix carried his puppy back to the fort which was destroyed by the puppy. After setting the puppy down, Felix got him a plushie for the puppy to chew on. They decided to cuddle and watch their favorite TV show, Meteor Garden.

"Hey boo, how about we name the puppy skittles?"

Felix loved the name and was amazed by Changbin's choice. It was a cute name and it suited the Corgi.

Skittles jumped around the bed in an excited manner, approaching the couple with the plushie on his mouth. A fine winter morning, indeed. Cuddling with a puppy after a delicious hot chocolate.


End file.
